


Train Ride

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), last_ARKangel



Series: Wizadry Hijinks [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: A Muggle cannot survive a werewolf's bite, it's an instant death. Chiron learned early that he had magical ability, though the method was painful. After his parents' death to a werewolf when he was five, he was ushered into an orphanage after having his world ripped from him. Now age eleven, he can attend Hogwarts, an historical and legendary school of magical learning. Unbeknownst to him, he'd make a few new friends on the train journey. Friends that will change his life, and future, for the better.
Series: Wizadry Hijinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554697
Kudos: 1





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted, so I'm a little nervous. Credit to my co-writer for giving me the confidence to do it.

King's Cross Station, September 1st

Rain spattered the ground, drip dropping in sync with the rest of the world. Chiron had lived in London since he was five but the place had never quite felt like home. Eleven years old and without a clue, Chiron was on the smaller side of things. Freckled nose, ginger hair, and hand me down clothes that were too big for him. Madame Svetlana was an older Russian witch who ran the orphanage he had been plopped into once he had been released from Mungo's. He had known nothing of the magic till the attack that had killed his parents, an attack which left him barely alive. The last thing of that fateful night he remembered was watching beams of light and the beast being thrown into the wall, stunned. The man who had saved him was tall with short hair, but the face he could barely remember. He had slipped unconscious at the point the man had picked him up and took him to safety.

The station was lively, per usual, but it was nothing compared to when he went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. The loud shouts of parents ushering their children to the train was deafening, his body tensing up trying to keep from getting run over. The hag had told him that he would need to put his luggage into the back and find a seat before the train left the station, but Chiron had little travel experience. The devil incarnate had just left at that point not bothering to see if he made it, leaving himself to his own devices. As he wandered alone, no umbrella to prevent the pouring rain from soaking through, the boy eventually found the right compartment for his luggage while he kept Sir Toads-a-lot in his pocket. The faint ribbit from his jacket told him the toad was content for the moment where he was. Now to find somewhere to sit for the journey.

Chiron padded through the corridor, checking every compartment for an empty seat. All were full till he managed to find one with only two young occupants. One was a bit stockier in build and judging by his legs, taller than him by a fair bit. Amber eyes animated almost as the boy talked to his companion across from him. The other boy had dark hair and was lankier than his friend. Both of them seemed to know each other with how their body language showed and their voices cheerfully bantered. The soaking wet child opened the door more to get their attention to no avail. Eventually, clearing his throat got them both to cease speaking long enough for him to ask, "Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full and I reckon if I don't find somewhere I'll be stuck in the corridor all journey."

Chiron's drawl must have confused both of the boys as they gave him questioning looks at first. His mama had been a proud southern belle in her days before meeting his dad in college. It had been him who had whisked her away to England when he took his studies abroad. Still their southernisms had stuck as had the accent, confusing a lot of natives in the process. The boys exchanged a glance before the bigger one replied, "Yeah, sure. Sit yourself down; get comfy.” 

The redhead smiled shyly, not used to strangers being all that nice to him. The hag at the orphanage had not once liked him and the muttered snarl of ‘monster’ as an insult still stung. As he entered the small space and closed the door behind him, the eleven year old sneezed. The rain had been cold and his jacket thin. While his toad had enjoyed the light soaking, his body did not. Upon taking his seat he apologized swiftly saying, "I'm sorry y'all. My uh... guardian didn't remember to bring an umbrella so I kinda got caught in the downpour at the station." If he had been a wolf, his ears would have flattened as he sat there embarrassed. Such a great first impression he was making.

The droplets of rainwater soaking his hair dripped slowly onto the cabin floor, his gaze not meeting the other two boys. Social situations had never been his strong suit, preferring to be alone and awkward. A sad byproduct of his hellish curse. It wasn't till a towel was almost shoved into his hands that he looked up, the other boy smiling at him. His voice friendly as he offered, "Dry yourself, sit down and rest. You look half dead, like a drowned rat.” 

"Thanks," he mumbled, using the towel to rub dry his shaggy wet mop. Madame Svetlana had not been amused when he had avoided getting his hair trimmed before he left for Hogwarts but he liked that it nearly reached his shoulders. Made it less curly that way. Once his hair was no longer dripping everywhere, the werewolf asked the two boys, "So uh what're y'all's names? Mine's Chiron. And before y'all ask, my parents were ancient history nerds."

His dad had been big on Arthurian legends but his mother had made a career of Greco-Roman history and anthropology. They hadn't been young when they had him either but according to the Ministry, his parents had been digging around in some places that had threatened some purist's lineage. The rest of it had gone over his head in favor of the fear of being a werewolf. He had been told by the Ministry workers that the school would have a place for him to safely transform each moon. That was something he was not looking forward to. 

The bigger kid spoke up, “I’m Gladiolus Amicitia, but call me Gladio. And that there is Erebus Ulric.” Erebus gave a small wave. “Your parents weren’t the only eccentrics when it came to naming, all our friends have.. odd names. ”

At the introductions made by the boy apparently named Gladiolus, Chiron suddenly realized his muggle parents were not the only strange ones. Granted the other magical children at the orphanage had a mix of normal and odd names themselves. A small grin had managed to slip onto his lips only to stutter away as a loud ribbit could be heard from his pocket, the toad sticking his head out to greet the new acquaintances of his owner. Chiron gestured to his toad and simply spoke saying, "And that there is Sir Toads-a-lot. He likes flies, mud, and sticking his rather long tongue into his eyeball. Amphibians what can I say." 

One of the boys, Erebus he figured if his short term memory was on point, glanced down at the toad staring up at him saying, "Well he’s quite a character, I can tell. I like the name; Sir Toads-a-lot, something tells me he’ll be a handful.. or two.” As if to emphasize his point, the toad hopped out of Chiron's pocket and tried to make a swan dive out the closed window, smacking hard against the glass. 

Chiron couldn't hold back the laughter, leaning over to pick up his rather dumb toad. Holding the creature at eye level he said with a false stern tone, "You silly thing. No more flies for you till we get to the castle. Running away from company is not very toad-like. Now back in the pocket you go." Sir Toads-a-lot just gave a loud ribbit before he was inevitably put back into his owner's pocket. Upon doing so the redhead turned and apologized, "He is a bit suicidal in his adventures it would seem. I'll keep him contained for his safety. So anyways, Gladio was it? Are you both first years too?" Would be nice if he knew people his age beforehand.

Erebus smiled, his eyes lighting up, nodding enthusiastically. Gladio nodded slightly too, smiling a little himself. “I’m extra excited, thought I wasn’t a wizard for the longest time,” Erebus said quickly. “My dad thought so too, until I got my letter. I’m a half-blood you see, so it was a toss up whether or not I had magical abilities.” Chiron could understand that although he himself found out the hard way he was a wizard. 

To avoid telling his truthfully tragic tale, Chiron asked Gladio, "So what about you then? Yer friend 'ere is half but what about you?" The twang of his words had grated on many people's ears before, but he couldn't help it.  
Gladio did seem to rise up to the challenge as he happily answered, "I’m pure-blood, but I’m not one that thinks only they should learn magic. If you got the ability, then you can learn it. Any who don’t think so can go to Azkaban.”

"Azkaban?" Chiron had lived in the wizarding world but had barely known the inner workings of it all. Sure he had read the Prophet from time to time and read about things like quidditch, but the hag had made sure the kids all lived a more muggle lifestyle in case any of them ended up as a Squib. 'Sheltered but fair' as she had called her methods. Chiron wasn't a fan of it but valued the connection he still was able to maintain with the world of his parents. 

At first Gladio gave him a confused look before it dawned on him, realization clear in his expression. "You’re Muggle-born. Azkaban is a magic prison, only the worst of criminals get sent there. Look at us, three different blood statuses talking together. Take that purists.” That brought smiles to both Chiron and Erebus' faces, nods of agreement clear as day. The only thing that managed to interrupt the speech Gladio made was a knock on the door. All three of them turned to see a plump older woman opening the door to ask if they wanted any snacks.

Chiron shook his head stating, "No thank you, ma'am. I got some lunch in my bag. A sandwich will tide me over. You guys want anything?" The sandwich would be more than enough he thought, not hungry himself. Glancing over at the other two, waiting to see if they wanted sweets themselves. Gladio ruffled in his pocket, handing over some coins, asking, "Can I get some for you guys? I don’t mind, whatever you want.”

Chiron shook his head, insisting, "I'll be fine, I promise. Thanks anyways though." His stomach lurching a little as he spoke, even if he knew that any food wouldn't last long in his stomach. As if to emphasize his point he lifted his wrapped turkey sandwich up to show he had food.  
Erebus and Gladio exchanged a look before Gladio spoke up once more saying, "Ya sure? You look like you could put some meat on your bones. Seems as though you don’t eat enough.”

The comment caused the tiny redhead to go nearly the color of his hair, knowing full well that he was skinny. Sure he ate food, but ever since his attack he hadn't had the appetite he once had. It was as if the wolf inside wanted to leave him as nothing but a shadow of his former self. Biting his lip, he wondered if maybe a couple things would tide him over till they got to the castle. No use scaring off the first people he had tried to make friends with before he even got to that point. Chiron eventually gave in and said, "Just something small then. I can pay you back when Mada- when I get money in the post." He wasn't gonna be some charity case monster. 

Gladio in turn ordered some cakes and chocolate frogs for the three of them, insisting, "Don’t worry about it. It’s on me, I like buying things for my friends.” Chiron hesitantly accepted the offered frogs and cake, nibbling on the cake out of politeness. Gladio and Erebus however each tore open their first frogs to compare the cards. The anticipation for at least Gladio waned however as he sighed and held up the card. Chiron leaned over to see the smiling face of Regis Lucis Caelum staring back at him. The headmaster of Hogwarts had his own chocolate frog card? Gladio just rolled his eyes and joked, "Of all people to get. I should show Noct. Poor guy will just love seeing his dad's card for the millionth time. Speaking of which, where did he and Prompto get off to?"

Chiron had no idea who he was talking about but Erebus clearly did. The other boy shrugged and replied, "Last I saw, they boarded one of the front cars. Probably messing up the place, knowing what they’re like.”  
Chiron still looked confused at the mention of the other names to which Gladio took pity on and explained saying, "They’re our friends, known ‘em since we were little. Noct is the son of the school’s headmaster, and Prompto was born to Muggles, but was adopted and raised by a Muggle-born wizard.” 

As if on cue a loud yowl from a cat could be heard, followed by a boy's voice shouting, "Noct! Your devil cat wants to eat me!"  
Chiron raised a finger in question, pointing it at the door and asked, "I'm gonna take a wild guess here but was that Prompto?" Both Gladio and Erebus nodded in exasperation only for another voice calling out, "Prompto, stop calling Lucy a devil cat. She has feelings ya know!"  
Before Chiron could ask, Gladio merely nodded and said, "And there's Noct. Erebus, mind grabbing those two idiots? I settled things last time." 

Erebus sighed, quickly exiting the car and chasing after the two boys. After a few minutes, both boys walked past; Erebus following behind, reentering the booth and sitting down exasperated. He sighed, whining about how much longer they have until they arrive. Gladio grinned and asked, "Those two give you that much trouble? Or did Lucifer try to claw your eyes out...again?" The look on Erebus' face could kill but only got a laugh out of his friend.  
Chiron raised an eyebrow at the exchange and asked, "Were those two okay? Sounds like they were fighting. That normal?"

Erebus groaned and said bluntly, "Too normal. There’s not a day where they don’t argue, it’s annoying.” Chiron nodded, knowing plenty of the other kids who bickered a lot. This was a nice change of pace though despite that minor sense of familiarity. Leaning back in his seat, the werewolf opened his own chocolate frog, revealing his card to be some man nicknamed 'The Immortal'. The description told him about him foiling an assassination attempt on the former Minister's life. Offering the card to the others he asked, "This one any good to collect or is this so-called Immortal common?" The snickers that got him caused him to tilt his head in confusion, unsure of why that was so funny.

Eventually it was Gladio who spoke up, gesturing in the direction that Prompto and Noct had gone saying, "’The Immortal’ is Prompto’s adopted dad. He’s one of the most awesome people in the world, he’s won every duel he’s ever been in. We’ve known him since we were babies, he’s Erebus’s dad’s best friend.” Well that was a mouthful Chiron thought to himself. Seemed he had snagged the card of his tentative new friend's hero. He put the card away in his bag for safekeeping, wanting Gladio to know he held respect for the man.

Soon enough the train ride came to a close, all three of them having changed into their new school uniforms. Time for them to make their way to the castle for sorting. A rather ruggedly handsome man in his early thirties appeared, lantern in hand as he called out, "First years with me! You lot have a different way into the castle for your first time." Chiron noticed an almost familiar look in the man's face, one that clicked only once Erebus called out to the man saying, "Hi dad!” The man smiled at his son, introducing himself as Nyx Ulric. Well that was another parent down. Seemed as if the entire group had important parents. Not that Chiron minded. His own parents had been great. Though he hoped and prayed they never got asked about in casual conversation. Still was a touchy subject.

The boat voyage across the lake was relatively uneventful, though a few people exclaimed that they saw something move under the surface of the water. Once in the waiting chamber, an older gentleman appeared. A bit stern in the face as he addressed himself saying, "I am Professor Clarus Amicitia, Deputy Headmaster and head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will follow me and you will be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will call your names out and you will put the hat upon your head. Now let us begin. No dawdling about please."

Chiron leaned over to Gladio and whispered, "Is he-?" Gladio merely nodded silently. Clarus Amicitia was indeed his father. Seemed he learned about more and more important people every single day. The redhead wasn't given much time to process the information however, as the crowd of first years soon followed the professor into the Great Hall where four tables sat with much older students gathering around them. At the head of them was a long table where the staff were seated, ready to watch the new first years learn their new houses. Chiron himself was wary for what the hat would say for himself. 

Clarus stood next to the stool and opened a scroll, calling out, "Amicitia, Gladiolus!" Gladio seemed a bit tense heading up towards the stool but wore the hat with pride for all of five seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" One of the far side tables began cheering, indicating where he would be seated.  
A couple more students followed with a blonde girl heading to Hufflepuff and a gangly looking boy also went to Gryffindor like Gladio had. The next student called however was a scrappy looking blonde girl apparently named Cindy. The hat sat on her head for a full minute before shouting Ravenclaw to the hall of students and professors. Then came a rather interesting name. Clarus paused at the name before shouting, "Caelum, Noctis!" The man that Chiron assumed was Regis seemed particularly interested in the sorting. Noctis made his way to the stool with no fanfare as he sat down and placed the hat upon his head. The hat took a few minutes that felt like hours as it made its decision. Finally, however, it shouted loud and proud, "SLYTHERIN!" Regis seemed almost stunned but not displeased. Soon a smirk grew on his face. 

Next came a slightly pudgy boy by the name of Vyv, who barely had the hat on his head when a staunch shout of Slytherin could be heard echoing. Then Clarus looked back at the scroll before shouting loudly, "Fleuret, Lunafreya!" A pale blonde girl stepped forward, confident in how she walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat seemed to take a minute to ponder on its selection before the brim of it curled into a smirk before ultimately shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl looked unsurprised as she took her seat at the green themes table. Perhaps it was a family thing, for the next name shouted was a boy named Ravus who shared the same last name and almost white blonde hair. Seemed the two were twins, to which the hat all but confirmed as it barely grazed the boy's hair before shouting Slytherin once more.

Then the inevitable words were called out by Clarus: "Fulgore, Chiron!" The redhead froze for a second before stepping forward to take his seat on the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and Chiron could only think to himself, "Please just put me wherever I won't be thought of as some monster. I want to belong somewhere." The hat seemed all too amused as it responded in his head, "Ahh yes, you do have quite a furry little problem there. Had you not asked me a thing I would have surely given you Gryffindor but I think I have a much better option for you." With a resounding shout, the sorting hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Blinking, Chiron stood as the hat was removed from his head, taking a seat at the table with the golden colors. He could get used to that.

As he sat down another blonde boy was sorted into Slytherin, Dino being his name. Then Clarus called out a name of a rather small perky blonde. Like the boy before her she too joined the Slytherins. Following them was a girl named Seraphyna who joined the Gryffindor table not long afterwards. With her taking her seat, Clarus called out, "Leonis, Prompto!" A teacher that looked a bit grim in facial features leaned a little toward as a rather cheerful blonde plopped himself onto the stool only for the hat giving a very fast call of, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Prompto giddily dashed towards the seat opposite Chiron, looking like he could talk a mile a minute if given the chance.

The clapping calmed down and Clarus was finally able to call out, "Scientia, Ignis!" A blonde boy with glasses carefully walked forward and took a seat. The hat was on his head for a brief moment before it eventually shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The girl after him was a brunette girl named Holly who coincidentally also ended up with a Ravenclaw sorting. Then the names started running out before it was only Erebus left. Clarus nodded at his scroll as he called out one last time, "Ulric, Erebus!" The boy Chiron had sat next to on the train seemed excited at being sorted at the very least. However his sorting was also short as the hat shouted at long last, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Erebus seemed pleased with the sorting, taking the seat next to Chiron. Chiron was, at the very least, thankful the hat had given him one of his new friends the same house. At least he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
